The subject invention is directed toward the art of draw latch assemblies and, more particularly, to a latch assembly that can be used on a variety of different types and styles of containers.
As is well known, draw type latches are often used for closing and maintaining in a closed position the lids, doors, or access openings of various types of containers or boxes such as tool boxes, electrical housings, storage containers, and the like. The typical draw latch includes a bail or hook member that is connected to a base by a pivotal link that can pivot the bail or hook member from a released to a closed and latched over-center position. Typically, a staple or padlock receiving member is arranged to extend from the base through the bail element to allow a locking of the assembly in its latched position.
As noted, assemblies of the general type under consideration are widely used on a variety of different boxes and containers. Typically, the length of the various elements including the length of the bail or hook member must be changed or designed to fit the needs of the particular box and/or cover being used. Thus, a separate latch assembly must often be provided for each box in a particular manufacturer's line of boxes. Additionally, retrofitting such assemblies to existing box lines produces the same need for different sized latches. Moreover, in those instances where boxes or containers are sold either with or without draw latches, it would be desirable if the same basic box or container could be supplied with a detachable latch assembly that could be purchased separately to the box or container by the ultimate user.